Drop Everything Now
by madnessfromnutella
Summary: Juliet wants to tell Shawn something...but first she can't take out her gun and he has to do something with that stack of files in his hands... Cute Shules-ness!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych!**

* * *

"Feel better Jules!" Shawn called out to her as he left. She hadn't been feeling well and though she almost never took sick days she had decided that she should make an exception. She picked up the pregnancy test from the drawer where she'd hidden it and headed to the bathroom. "Well, here goes nothing."

Juliet's breath caught in her throat as she picked the pregnancy test back up. She felt sick, excited and adrenaline was running through her. She wanted to grab her gun and go shoot that bastard but she knew she'd regret it as soon as she pulled the trigger. Looking at the clock she figured he'd probably just be hanging around the office and decided to head over.

The blueberry wasn't there but the Norton was so she figured that he must be there, why else would it be there? She stepped through the doors feeling the urge to pull her gun but resisting as that urge was mixed with the one to run up and hug him. "Shawn?" she asked walking through the doors.

"Hey Jules! I thought you were gonna stay home and relax?"

She twirled her wedding ring around her finger and tried to gather up what she was trying to say. "I need to talk to you Shawn."

"I'd love to talk to you, Jules! But I'm actually super busy. You see we just made a breakthrough in this case and I'm only here to grab these" he motioned to the stack of files in his hands "I have to head over to the statio-"

"Shawn. I think I'm pregnant."

The files dropped to the floor. "What?" his eyes widened and he stepped closer to her.

"I think I'm pregnant...Shawn, I can't be sure, I'll need to go to a doctor but...I'm late and I took the test. Shawn...say something. Please?" She said looking at him, eyes wide and scared.

He paused seriously before smiling up at her. "We're gonna have a baby, Jules."

She nodded. "Yeah. Probably."

He smiled and kissed her softly before opening his mouth to ramble at her. "I hope she's blonde and has your eyes and your smile and of COURSE my sense of humor and love of 80's pop culture references-"

"She?" Juliet said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I'm psychic, Jules." Shawn stated seriously.

Juliet rolled her eyes and jokingly shoved her husband with a smile. "Okay Shawn..." She paused, thinking "I don't think we should tell people yet...you know. Till we know for sure."

He nodded. "Of course. That makes perfect sense."

"Maybe not even then."

"What?" he said his jaw falling slightly.

"I mean if I'm pregnant...Lassiter will get assigned a new partner as soon a-"

"Jules. It'll be temperary. You'll get back in the game. You saw Vick. She did it."

"I just...as soon as they know they'll treat me like I'm a delicate doll and I'll be given a desk job and...I don't know how I'll deal with that."

Shawn nodded, working through his head on how to best deal with this new change in their realationship and how to support her best through it. "They'll have to find out sometime."

"Not yet...just our secret? For a while..."

"Not even Gus?" Shawn had a sad, understanding look in his eyes.

"He can be godfather, I swear, just...I don't know if he'd keep his mouth closed. I still don't know if you can."

"You know Jules, I somewhat take-well not really thats actually totally realistic-but it still hurts."

"I know." she said and she went to give him a sweet peck. "Now let's get to the station and work on that case."

"Now if you think I'm gonna let you, my pregnant wife come work on this case-"she cut him off.

"Shawn Spencer, don't you dare go soft on me. Or may I remind you that I carry a gun?"

"Please. What makes you think I'd ever go soft on you?"

She paused, and looked deeply into his eyes. "What if we're not ready?"

There was a long pause and he pursed his lips in thought. "We've got plenty of time to get ready."

She nodded, reassured. "Let's go kick this case's ass."

"You know that's right!"

"Shawn, you know how Gus gets when you say that."

He rolled his eyes at her and, taking her hand, walked to their car she'd driven. "Should I drive or you?" He asked, patting the door of the green buggy.

"You drive." Then glancing at the case files he was carrying she added "Oh, let me take those files for you. How were you gonna take those on your Norton?"

He shrugged. "Hadn't thought it through that far. Almost like I knew you'd be coming." He said with a sideways glance at her as he put the car into reverse and pulled out of the space.

She giggled and hit him softly with one of the files. "Stop that." She said, scrunching up her nose in that cute way he loved.

He put the car into drive and glanced back at her. "Think baby Spencer will be psychic like me?"

"Shawn!"

* * *

**This is based in the concept that if they got married he'd inevitably have to tell her the truth. Anyway, what'd you people think? I'm a HUGE Taylor Swift fan so this was inspired by the line "drop everything now" in Sparks Fly because I just had this vision of Juliet saying something and Shawn LITERALLY dropping everything and...CUTENESS ERUPTION. So. Reviews? Please? Saturday's my birthday so I'd apreciate a gift!**

**P.S. Fellow Tumblr people: Follow me at Madnessfromnutella!**


End file.
